Nowadays, new customer requirements and business pattern have changed a lot. Traditional services like voice, short message have been replaced by mobile internet. Progress on cloud computing puts the core of the service into the cloud and the transmission of controlling message is mainly between terminals and internet, therefore this kind of business mode places huge challenge to the traditional voice communication model. Machine-to-machine/Internet of thing (M2M/IoT) technologies bring mass devices connections, ultralow latency services, and ultrahigh definition. Virtual reality services and enhanced reality services bring the transmission speed requirements of far beyond Giga bit per second (Gbps). However, the existing fourth generation (4G) technology cannot satisfy such requirements.
Facing a human's information society in the future of 2020, related technology of 5G has not reached a stable standard. But the basic features of 5G are clear, such as a high speed, a low latency, a mass devices connection, and a low power consumption. A 5G antenna is the main component of 5G terminals. Unless we innovatively defeat the technology difficulty of the antenna design, we cannot ensure a normal run and commercial use of 5G system. So this invention plays a positive and vital role in boosting and promoting the development of the new generation of mobile communication system and 5G terminals.
The existing millimeter (mm) wave antenna elements that can be integrated in mobile terminals include monopole, dipole, Yagi, slot, patch, or Vivaldi antennas. Particularly, Yagi, patch, and Vivaldi antennas are directional antennas with a narrow beam width and high gain. Slot and dipole antenna are omnidirectional in free space, but when they are integrated on a printed circuit board (PCB) board, the antenna radiation pattern may become directional due to the influence of dielectric substrate and ground board. Some low efficient and omnidirectional radiating antennas such as IFA, PIFA, or other electrically small antennas for third generation (3G) or 4G mobile terminals does not meet the requirements of the 5G communication. Therefore a novel antenna element suitable for 5G mobile terminals needs to be proposed.